


Bedside Vigil

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [63]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Referenced suicide, coma jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “It’s not too late” with Chase and JackRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bedside Vigil

Watching the heart monitor beep inconsistently, Chase remembers when their roles were reversed. 

He remembers when Sean was at his bedside, holding his hand and wiping the tears from Chase’s cheeks even while he ignored his own, dropping heavy down his face to slide along his wrists. He remembers the first time he was able to sit up enough to give Sean a hug, and he remembers how hard he cried when his creator refused to let go, only forced to when Henrik threatened to kick him out of the hospital room. He remembers how happy he was every time Sean came in to visit, wasting the hours away with laughter and games and silly stupid jokes. He remembers when it was Sean to take him home on his release day, and how he continued to drop by every day after that to check up on Chase. He remembers the way that Sean held him close during one of his nightmares and gently kissed the scar on his temple, and Chase was convinced he was magic because the nightmares left him alone for a while after that. 

“It’s not too late,” Sean had told Chase, pulling the blanket tighter around their shoulders, Sam snuggled in a little ball on Chase’s lap. “It’s never too late.” 

“It’s not too late,” Chase says, squeezing Sean’s hand and leaning down to whisper in his ear.


End file.
